


alex.

by RookieBrown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieBrown/pseuds/RookieBrown
Summary: Where Mon-el doesn't come back.or,SuperCorp through the years through Alex's eyes.





	alex.

**Author's Note:**

> A total canon divergence which I don't even know if it makes any sense. Here I have considered Lena, 24 years ; Kara, 26 years and Alex, 27 years.  
> I have to get this out since Mon-el is coming next episode and well, you know.

 

the moon

and the sun

always chasing

always swooning

always falling

for each other

day after day

endlessly.

Lena glows tender under the hollow lights of her office. Her eyes stays on your sister - _benign yet malignant,_ that makes you want to look away. Kara moves too fast for a human picking the plates from the table and dumping them in the take away bag, not even glancing at her friend. You are standing at the threshold of Lena's door and you are amused at the silent angry line veining on Kara's forehead.

They don't talk. _They have barely talked in a while anyway._ Not at all but somehow their movements coordinates each other like strange complementary ends.

 

When Lena goes to pick her bag and a few files, keys dangling in her hands, Kara rushes forward to hold up her luggage. For a second, you think Lena's going to snap but she doesn't. Her eyes saddens as she just follows Kara dutifully out.

 

Kara walks beside you, Lena a few steps ahead at you head towards her car. Their silence irks you but you don't say anything, you know Kara's _not ready._ Still, you catch those drifting eyes of hers on Lena, eyes heavy in _something you can't place._

You wonder if its because of Mon-el. Mon-el who left a heartbroken Kara and whose mother _Rhea_ had left a faulty accidental child growing in Lena. Or if some part of Kara still blames Lena.

 

You don't understand, so you don't say. But you can't un-see the callous hefty eyes stuck on Lena.

 

Lena settles in her backseat and Kara closes the door. Her driver _Jim_ keys the engine and your sister starts walking away almost instantly and you are forced to follow. You don't expect Lena open her door and follow Kara.

 

You don't expect Lena to open her door and follow Kara and engulf her.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Lena cries tiptoeing on her feet onto your sister's shoulder blade _._

 

"Everything I touch slowly dies." She says and it's hard not to tear a little. "You were the only good thing and I - _I took away your Mike and then this child - and I can't have - I'll ruin it too. I'm sorry I pushed you away._ I just couldn't look at you - with the baby - I never, I never wanted this to happen."

 

She cries silently loud and you have never seen your sister hold onto anyone as she holds her.

 

"I never blamed you. _Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever."_ Kara says, in teared blues. "You bring _renaissance,_ Lena Luthor and this baby will be the luckiest, I know. I see it everyday."

 

Kara holds her as tight as she can - so tight that you can't make out when Kara ends and Lena begins.

 

"I see you, Lena. I see you."

 

You move away too many feet but you catch their silhouettes against the auburn shades. You see the gentle hanging touch of a Kryptonian a nine weeks pregnant Lena's clothed stomach and you feel that enlightening smile on Kara's face. 

 

Years down the line, you will ponder on your _younger self_ on how right you were - _Lena Luthor was a good friend but she was a better mother_.

There's silver streaks in your red hair now. Your firm hands have gone feeble. The gold band that was last seen on your hand is gone too. You stare at the empty space _waiting_ too long - _until silence becomes you._

 

 

 

You find _the supergirl_ statue always after a few days later periodically, _periodically for Kara and Lena_. It's in the heart of _National City -_ illustrious and regal.

 

_A memoir of constancy._

 

If _you_ would ask a passer-by who made it, _maybe_ a small child will answer _you_ before the bald man in front of him, tugging at her _grandpa's_ hands.

 

"Lena Luthor." The child would say in awe. " _To a Super by a Luthor."_ She would recite from the gold engraving in front, half in hope and agony as the martyred heroines of National City. 

 

"Another one is in our National Museum." Her grandpa would add as an afterthought in wrinkled skin and proud eyes. " _Of Supergirl and Lena Luthor. They had saved us so many times. Those brave-hearts."_

_Brave-hearts._

_Be good, Kara had said to you._

You remember. You visit the museum too many days and stands too long in front of those sculptured faces until your legs give out.

 

 

 

J'onn returned _home -_ back to Mars - or whatever was left of it. _To rebuild,_ he had nostalgically told you, _about 21 years ago._

 

 _He visits too often_ , you quips amidst your thick coughs as your slip her morning coffee. It makes _little Ezra_ smile, when you promise your _almost grandson_ he'll see the _green martian_ soon.

 

 

 

You find it _very very odd_ and definitely infuriating when Lena's gaze on you thickens solar than Kara's eye flare. You grit your teeth and snatch Lena's drink and chunk it down too fast that you end up chocking at the burn.

 

"I don't need a baby sitter especially not a five month pregnant woman." You leer _or you try too_ and Lena doesn't move a lash. Her eyes are if anything too understanding and concerned that it tastes bittersweet against your memory lane. You give a lasting drifting glance at the low profiled bar before ordering another tab.

 

"I'm sorry." Lena says somewhere in between. You don't remember the context or what had led for her to say them to you, but you remember her saying them earnest and meaning them. People you know had oddly said anything - _anything -_ else but that and it makes your heart clench.

_I'm sorry for Maggie._

 

"I know. _Me too."_ You had cried drunk.

 

You and Maggie - _you never worked out._ She didn't want kids but you wanted them so badly. You wanted that two storeyed house in some boring neighborhood - _you wanted a white fence and a dog, and a cat -_ you wanted sleepless nights of singling lullabies to your baby - _you wanted arguing over which school she would go to - but but -_

_But_ you think Maggie and you - _you both_ had let your pride trump over your love for each other.

 

It doesn't make you stop crying or drinking _that one friday._ It doesn't make Lena go away either. Unlike Kara, she doesn't condone your drinking, _she just sits with you_ , and talks - _talks about unnoticeable things like the umbrella she had seen a couple share on the way arguing in low smiles - or - or - the courier guy who sends love notes to a Rose, a desk job girl -_ and you drink her share in red eyes and buried dreams - you listen. And then she holds you up and takes you home.

 

And years down the lane, she becomes one of your homes too.

 

 

 

There are days when Kara says she's wasting her time staring up at the sky for _something - anything - for that string of hope that will never come._ And some days, she doesn't stop thinking about _him._

In each of those days, you see _it._

_It -them. Kara and Lena growing. Growing without the touch of hands and it makes you miss Maggie ardently._

 

Lena learns that Kara is _Supergirl_ when someone points a gun at the CEO and Kara stands a metal pillar between them. You had rushed to the scene and you had expected anger eyes and thrusted words. _Kara_ had too. But Lena didn't. She just stood up, a somber touch of her belly and she had left. Kara didn't run after her though and you think that was the biggest mistake she had ever made.

 

That day, Kara stays put when she moves at lightning speed, eyes lost in the sky and heart on her sleeve. _Numb. Numb. Numb._

 

She fights half-hearted and gets drunk. And then she snuggles on your back, warm crystal tears slithering in un-worded pain and settling on your pillow. You had seen her like this _too few times._

_One, when she was under the influence of red kryptonite and she had felt again and again the hurt of her world slipping through her butter hands-screams of everyone she knew drown in a black hole._

_Again, when loneliness threaded in silent notes each time she looked at a polaroid picture of Mike and her._

_And now._

_Now._

 

She doesn't drift off to sleep.

 

She cries. And cries. _In Lena's shirt._

 

_Never let her go. Kara had made you promise._

_It's was your turn now._

"Never let her go, Kara. No matter what."

 

Kara sniffles on the crook of your neck, thin tears falling. You feel the small press of her forehead on your back. And then you hear the familiar creak â€“ _the rusty opening of your window - and Supergirl's gone._

_Lenora._

_Nora._

_Lena_ names her.

 

Pink pale skin and dark hair. Curtain shut eyes and _too much muscle_ that you had wanted to hide it away _even from you._

_"N_ _ora. You are so beautiful."_ Kara coos, and Lena looks ruby lips stretching, tired sweating eyes a contrast against a snowing National City.

 

You pick Nora up and you are amazed at how light and weightless she is. You hum and she drools and you are still at awe. You move your eyes from the little ball of soft skin in your arms, just enough, to see Kara droop down a bit a place a heartened kiss on _Lena's_ lips. It doesn't shock you like you had expected but it stills you _still._

 

You watch Kara look, _just look at Lena._ She says so much with a simple humane touch and then Lena just smiles, diamonds dancing in her eyes.

 

You know you are not expected to hear but you hear the soft yet loud _she's beautiful you are beautiful, Lena_ from your sister. Her hands in Lena's touching and moving and dancing and you place _Nora_ back in Lena's arms and move out from the room.

 

Nora keys into your apartment. It's more of a loft, open with too much winter sun. _She says she loves the silence - a break no matter how small, away from her life._

 

Her face is on the cover of _Forbes,_ bright hued green stoic like Lena. She doesn't look like 40 - _she doesn't look like a married woman with two kids._ She looks young, hair braided like Kara, tall and regal.

 

You are in the kitchen making a fresh pot of coffee. You ask her if she wants one. She doesn't answer when you ask her. She just stands and looks up at the picture again.

 

It's _Kara._

_Cheeks aching beautifully as she smiles against Lena._

 

It had been a day on the beach. _Long and pulling but good._

 

She steps back, fingers flinching from the hanging photo.

 

Her blurry eyes runs envious, upwards on the wall - _too many memories hanging._

_Kara. Lena._

You watch as _that_ silent want reigns low in the pit of her soul.

_Kara. Lena. James._

_Kara. You. Eliza._

_Kara. Lena. Winn. You. J'onn._

_Lena. Eliza._

_Kara. Lena._

_And a child - Lenora._

_Kara. Lena - With silver ring placated onto her ring fingers, the house of el embedded in it._

_And that same unnamed pale skinned girl._

Lenora crashes into Alex. The mug nearly falling on the floor but she is quick to hold into Alex, her distant eyes static on the frame.

_In ruminant blues._

 

"Lenora." You say soft.

 

"I miss them." She replies, in a voice clad in memory. Her finger drapes over her mother's face. "Sometimes I think I'm failing her - them. Mom made _LCorp good. To stand for the people and aliens._ She made CatCo more than a fashion statement. And Ma - _Ma's legacy of a super,_ I feel like I should be doing more and I -"

 

She breaks in your arms.

 

"Lena would be so proud of you."

 

She's half daxamite.

 

"And so would Kara."

 

 

 

Its like watching an artist drizzle a paint brush over a white palate and raining it in a multitude of colors.  _A constant work in progression - slow and intricate._

_They were like that._

Kara moves in with Lena and Nora and she falls in love _transiently._

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Kara says, an empty glass tilting as she pulls up her drooping glasses. Her out of the context words confuses you. "It doesn't hurt anymore because I'm already falling in love." You look finally look at her, but she's not looking at you anymore.

 

Her eyes have shifted away to a rather energetic _Lena Luthor_ who's motivating the youngsters - _and along her daughter - of National City's Public school_ that apparently brawn doesn't matter, _your heart does and how she will be suing the other school for sending a group of seven and eighth standard team to play against a five standard one._

Kara laughs unbinding and angelic, moving down to her, as she scoops a gentle arm around Lena's waist, tugging at the jersey Lena had worn in support of Lenora.

 

"I'll sue that school and their horrible sexist coach, Kara." She scowls, eyebrows furrowing at the thinning coach across the field.

 

And Kara smiles. _She smiles so in love. "_ Supergirl supports you, Miss Luthor."

 

 

You never got _almost_ married again. A few short termed aimless strings were bound but that was all. You couldn't. You could maybe stop being an utter cliché and say that you never did find _the one_ but the thing is you did. You did. Â 

 

You found _the one._

_Margarita._

You still think you both were meant to be. _But somehow, you did it all wrong._

_Nora_ was 15 when Lena gets accused of lead poisoning children. Many get hospitalized, even a handful die. Nobody cuts through the webbed lies that somehow bends to eradicate of all _Lena's_ good doing.

 

It doesn't matter that later on _Morgan Edge_ was found to be responsible and he was jailed for _too long._ It doesn't matter that everyone praised her the instant the honest truth broke.

 

It didn't matter.

 

What mattered that _Nora_ believed _Lena._ That _Kara did._ That you did.

 

But Lena didn't.

 

"It might not be mine but I have too much red of my ledger." She says and then she goes to singularly unman an aircraft of that lead and chlorine. You remember the sky flaming in with that falling plane like a shooting star - _you remember Lena pleading Kara to save the chemicals and let her go -“You remember. You remember._

And it hurts to think that you would have lost a sister that day. _Not Kara. But Lena._

But it hurt good.

 

_Lena Luthor really was the uncapped hero._

_"_ _My hero." Like Nora had said._

 

 

They never married.

 

You had always pictured their wedding. _Somewhere maybe in Midvale where Kara and your story began. Maybe in fall. With that unhygienic chocolate fountain and white dress and lilies and gardenias and carnations._

But they never got married.

 

Nora had always ask you, _why not._

You knew why not. You knew because you saw that fear lurking in those eyes of Lena's - _that what if â€“_ what if the shadows of Luthor overshadows Danvers or Zor-el - what if the past never stopped chasing Lena.  You think Kara knew that too - _that the world might love a Super and a Luthor_ but they would never understand _an always with a Super and a Luthor._

So they just were.

 

_Kara and Lena._

 

_Mon-el was Kara's kryptonite. You were her yellow sun. But Lena was her humanity - her clarity._

 

_If you die, then Supergirl dies with you._

 

The bullet wound now just a scar sits on your right shoulder blade. _Lena_ had said softly to you _one day_ but her eyes held yours _firm._

 

You had simply nodded.

_You didnâ€™t think._

_You didnâ€™t think._

_But then Lena died._

_And Kara Danvers died with her._

You are perceptive. You detect too, _like Maggie had once said._ But god, you should have seen.

 

Sometimes when you sit alone, you think and you cry. Because at the end you really couldn't do anything else. It always had been inevitable.

 

 

 

It happens on a _Wednesday._ And it was man named Trevor - a man in normal tired eyes and a beat down jeans. There's not much security in a public school so he wheezes past â€“ with a hidden gun and too many magazines in his jacket.

 

 _Supergirl_ is at Metropolis.

 

He asks for _Lena Luthor._

"My daughter went to this school. Clarisse." _Trevor_ brushes the roof of his silver hair with the barrel of his gun, decanting his cap with a bloodied stain. His eyes are wrinkled as he looks up at Lena. "She was on debate. Loved it, my baby."

 

His eyes are red. He pulls at the stool and a small cry erupts from a _9 year old._ He loads at his gun at her and you flinch at the absence off your gun. Lena moves measured steps and the child curls onto her â€“ _away from you._

 

Trevor's eyes are tired and heavy _and erratic_ as the scene unfolds.

 

There's a buzz in your ear feed and you grit another _let them go._

 

"Because Supergirl is coming to the rescue?" The smile is sadistically pasted on his lips, a few waters clinging on their contours.

 

"Supergirl saves you from the bombs _that your brother planted_ and you save the world. But nobody saves my family." He's pointing a bewildered Lena.

 

"Clarrise and my wife died under the rumbles." Cigarette reeking and swollen eyes barrels out. "And Supergirl goes home with her Luthor. And the next day I see, _you - fucking you  holding onto your daughter front page on the news - National City's uncapped hero."_  

 

You try to move but then a shot is being fired at your arm. It halts you and Lena screams. The buzz in your ear lobe gets louder.

_She's coming. She's coming._

 

Pencil waters slips silently down Lena's cheeks. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, she begs._

_And I ran. I ran. With my dead daughter in my arms. Trevor says._

 

Trevor doesn't see Lena beg. "Having to see your own child die in front of your eyes- _that's the greatest pain a parent could ever feel."_

_Trevor_ drops low his raised arm. His voice in low and his eyes are dead and numb. You stand, hand grasping onto your arm. You should have seen it. _You should have seen it._

_I'm there. I'm almost there._ You hear in your ears. _Please, Alex._ You hear your sister beg _too_.

 

"I have no strings anymore." He smiles like it's _his final goodbye_ and then he points his gun.

 

It happens too fast. It happens too slow.

 

Four shots were fired that day.

_Trevor Mackenzie drops dead on the floor at the last shot when Supergirl shatters in._

_Lena holds onto a blonde boy when she falls down on Kara's arms._

_Lena Luthor always wanted to be a hero._

Her heartbeats slows down drunkenly.

 

" _Don't cry."_ Lena says, eyes soft and so in love. But Supergirl cries in too many warm tears until she doesn't.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._ Your sister silently chatters like a prayer. _She doesn't say them out loud but you hear them._

 

The world sees through the camera footage.

 

"Wait for me on the other side." _Kara - Supergirl - says against Lena's cold lips._

Lena Luthor dies a hero and Supergirl carries her home.

 

 

 

There's this faraway look you see in Kara's eyes. You know it because you had seen it in _Eliza's - an unperturbed longing -_ even when she's with Nora.

 

Kara often stares at Nora too long. Like it's a lifeline. But then Kara would nudge away and look up at the orange pale sky, drowning _drowning_. _And she would stare â€“ she would stare â€“ she would stare._

You think you have been biding time all along.

 

The way she gets tired.

 

The way she fights too reckless. _Like she is being held in chains and can't get herself out._

 

You _know_ so.

_Justice League_ needed her help. In a blind eye she had nodded. You didn't tag along â€“ _despite your wishes so Lenora went instead despite Kara's single minded adamancy._

 

But Lenora smiled like _Lena Luthor._

 

And Kara was too much in love with that. You are already 55, _old, s_ till something felt wrong in your bones when they left.

 

 

 

 _Supergirl's empty box_ gets buried amidst the highest honor.

 

And _Kara Zor-el Danvers_ gets laid beside _Eliza â€“ Jeremiah and Lena. In the bright corn fields of Midvale â€“ where Kara had worn summer in her bright mane and her heart on her sleeve._

_It was kryptonite to the heart,_ Nora had cried, her heart dampening in one of _Lena's shirts_.

_She saved all of us,_ Barry was earnest, a squeeze on your shoulder, his eyes grey and dark and hallow.

 

 

And you just stood there.

 

When each year passes and you stand in front of _them -_ all you can think is - _you left me all alone._

 

 

 

You have been retired for over five years now. The empty hours sling on your skin desolately when you would look at the wall clock and hum in odd frustration when the clock's hand hasn't even inched out from a 5 to a 6 - _still it feels nice._

 

You take up gardening.

 

And knitting and adopt a cat. You name it _Gertrude._

 

And yes, yes babysit _Ezra and Larissa_ too many times whenever Nora comes here. Midvale is only a short hour away from National City anyway. The wooden house is _not too big_ in which you have settled in ambiguously - _yellow memories hanging like star-dusts from the walls._

Today though, you are alone. Ezra is supposed to introduce to the _old woman - you, as in -_ with his latest infatuation. That mere thought makes you laugh. _Still - you feel - you feel -_ serene. Legs tugged under in your armchair and Gertrude purring in symphony against your chest â€“ your eyes lull to the frame.

 

Its you - Kara - and Lena cuddling an annoyed Nora.

 

For an odd second you wonder about _Maggie._ Her thought is always fleeting in your mind, saddening but today it stays. _Stays. Stays. Stays._

 

You somberly smile.

 

And you close your eyes.

 

 

 

You wake up in those yellow bright corn fields.

 

 _Eliza_ hasn't aged a day when you see her. She's wearing your dad's worn out shirt - _yeah that one which she would cry in whenever she missed Jeremiah -_ but she's smiling. Warm like the summer sun underneath _Jeremiah's arm - and -_ and they are standing there looking at you, waiting.

 

Its then you see gold mane flash contrast and dazzling. _Kara's_ here too and _dear god,_ she's tilting her head at you, arms hidden against loosening black hair. Pale green eyes watches you as you run.

 

You run - _you run - you run in running tears._

 

 

Lenora sits by your cold side for a long time. The flesh in your hand has gone stiff. She looks at the evening fire dancing in tangling flames on your face.

_"_ _You have been waiting anyways."�_

 

She places a last kiss on your palms, following a withered Ezra out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how bad it was?  
> And if you have any prompts, maybe type them out and I'll see what I can do about them. No promises but still.


End file.
